brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Brick Bronze Wikia:Guidelines
These are the PBB Wikia Guidelines. Following them is key to creating an informative and appealing wikia. Breaking these rules will result in punishments ranging from a warning to a ban, depending on the severity and frequency of the infractions. Please at least read the text in bold before editing or creating any pages. If there is a violation of these guidelines that is too large to be edited out or any questions about a certain policy, please [[Pokémon Brick Bronze Wikia:Administration|'contact']] a Moderator or above. General Editing Guidelines Do not vandalize! Vandalism is the act of creating a mess on the wiki, usually with inappropriate content. Clearing a page, inserting off-topic or obviously false information, distorting and spamming on an article, as well as renaming titles into gibberish are some of the many actions that are considered malicious. Edits that vandalize will be reverted and the user in question will be banned. No inappropriate content! This includes content not only on pages, but on blog posts, forum posts, photos and the chat. Foul language, vulgar words and adult content are strictly prohibited. Profanity is also considered as inappropriate content. Please make this wiki clean for everyone! Note: The following guidelines are '''only' for main namespace articles. Discussion posts such as forum and blog posts use Discussion Rules.'' Use proper grammar and spelling. Canadian / British / Australian spelling is preferred, though some codes require American spelling to work properly, most notably and align="center". If you see any mistakes, please correct them. If you are not sure you have used correct spelling or grammar, check by using online tools. Also, make sure to proofread before publishing any edits. Vary the vocabulary you are using. When writing, try to vary the vocabulary and length of sentences. It makes things sound more interesting. However, if you are not certain how a word or a phrase should be used, please refer to a dictionary before adding it, and if you are still unsure, avoid using the word. Use punctuation and capitalization. Proper punctuation and capitalization are important for helping people understand articles. Make sure you capitalize every starting letter of a starting word of a sentence. Do not forget about commas and periods. Use third person perspective. Always use third person words like "player". Avoid using words like "you", "your", "me", "I" and other first or second person words. Remember to use "the player" or "players" if you are describing an action someone does. When referring to the player with a pronoun, use "he or she", or "they". Centre images if they are in a table. It is preferred to have photos inside tables centred to make the tables tidy. Use the templates provided. There are templates provided, like Template:Main, Template:Info Route, Template:Info Town and City. You will have to edit things yourself, so check the sources of other pages for reference. Rules for Creating Pages Note: Only Content Moderators and above have permission to create pages for new updates. Contact them if you wish to create a page or assist them. Add a Main Namespace page only when it is necessary! Only currently existing locations, notable teams or characters, items, types and tools like the RTD, should have articles in the main namespace. At least a section of the article must be unique to Pokémon Brick Bronze. Otherwise, do not create a page. *Pages for future locations are not allowed. Only currently accessible places have their own main namespace articles. Please be patient and wait until the locations open — speculation should go to user blogs or the forum. *Standalone articles for each Pokémon species are not allowed because their content would not be unique to Pokémon Brick Bronze. Encountering methods and locations are listed in Pokédex. Refer to , Serebii.net or Pokémon Database for details of Pokémon species. Smogon University is also a valuable online source for Pokémon battle strategies. **Some groups of Pokémon can be given exception and have their group articles, depending on their uniqueness and to what kind of extent that their encounter methods are PBB-only. However, this will require permission from the Bureaucrats, Administrators and Content Moderators once they have a consensus. *If you want to create a guide, use the blog post feature. All users have their own user blogs accessible from their user page. *If you would like to ask for suggestions of your team, please proceed to the forum's Pokémon Help board. *If you wish to create a trade request, head over to Traders' Board on the forum. No plagiarism! Do not copy information from other websites or Wikis word by word! Original work is always better. Readers will go to those web pages if they wanted similar information. Please include information that is unique to the game. Categorize pages. Pages should be categorized in their correct category. However, do not add in categories that do not exist. Check the category to see what pages are in it before adding a page to a category. Check other pages for reference. It is recommended to check other pages to see how they are laid out before creating a page. This will help you learn skills such as template usage and formatting. *Try to at least have a skeleton when creating pages. For example, have most of the required sections prepared before writing the article. *It is allowed to leave if the images or rarity information cannot be filled out until later on, but if the article only has a few sentences, it risks being discarded. *Use the Work in Progress template to denote an incomplete page. Make the title being mentioned bold. If the title of a page is being mentioned for the first time, make it bold. Here is an example: "Mitis Town is the town where players begin their Pokémon adventure." This will make Mitis Town bold. Extra Guidelines * Use é (alt+0233 on Windows and alt+e then e on Mac) when using Pokémon, Poké Ball, Flabébé or café. ** When creating articles with the title containing "é", please also create a redirect link, so that it will be easier to search. For example, the page Poké Ball Emporium requires a redirect link of Poke Ball Emporium. * Add for sections or articles containing any events vital to the plot. ** Use "This page / section contains spoilers!" in the first parameter. ** Use "This page / section contains major spoilers!" instead if there is a critical revelation or plot twist. All character articles will require this warning on top of the pages. This will also necessitate hiding the whole section with the following code: , with attached at the end of the section. * Use (Name of Article) to create internal links for connecting to other pages on this Wiki. Only link the first mention of another article, unless in case of very long pages or tables, where each link can appear once per section. **Bulbapedia provides more detailed information in many aspects of Pokémon. To connect a page on Bulbapedia, you can use the template , for example: will connect to 's page on Bulbapedia. Refer to the template documentation for details. * All dialogues are required to be in italics and quoted with double quotation marks, such as: "Tess ...... please forgive me." Typing this in Source Editor will show the quote as: "Tess ...... please forgive me." ** Hide them with the aforementioned codes for folding spoiler contents. * All mentions of the official Pokémon games and other Roblox games in the main namespace articles are also required to be marked in italics, no matter if the games belong in core series or side series. For example: the code Pokémon Sun and Moon will display Pokémon Sun and Moon. * Use "(Type name)-type Pokémon" instead of "(Type name)-types" when referring to a type of Pokémon, for example: "Fire-type Pokémon" instead of "Fire-types". Use "The (Type name) Type" when referring to the type rather than groups of Pokémon, such as "introduction of the Dark Type". * Use "Legendary Pokémon" and "Mythical Pokémon" instead of "legendaries" or "mythicals" when referring to any of those. ** Try not to spoil the exact Legendary or Mythical Pokémon if they are not in-game yet. Discussion Rules The following rules are enforced in blog posts, article comments and the forum. Discussion Moderators ensure that these rules are followed. *No foul language or vulgar words. *No inappropriate content, specifically adult content. *Keep the replies on-topic. No spamming. *No scamming. Transactions in Robux are also forbidden according to the Trading Rules. *Do not advertise a blog, trading request and such on article comments or other users' blog posts. *For article comments only: Do not spam images. Only use photos if words cannot get the message across. Category:Policy Category:Pokémon Brick Bronze Wikia